So-called roof box devices that are fitted as an accessory to the roof of a motor vehicle and that considerably increase the available stowage volume in addition to the vehicle's normal luggage compartment have been known for a long time. As a rule, conventional roof box devices are attached to roof rack systems or are connected directly with the vehicle roof by means of attachment feet, claws or the like. As a result, conventional roof box devices are subject to the disadvantage that they can only be used either in conjunction with roof rack systems or that they must have complicated fixing devices to ensure reliable attachment while the vehicle is being driven during which time considerable forces, particularly in the form of wind load, act on the roof box device.
Furthermore, conventional roof box devices that are attached to a vehicle roof only allow access from outside whereby the lid of the roof box device is swung open or suchlike.
Accordingly, the underlying object of the invention is to specify a roof box device that has improved functionality and that can be manufactured particularly cost-effectively.